The Mummy: The Depths of Spain
by Taylor Ashley
Summary: CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!   Alex is on another mission that takes him to the Belearic Islands in Spain. this story is full action, mystery and a bit of unexpected romance!
1. Sellor

After the plane from America had landed on the island called Mallorca, a young man stepped off who appeared to be looking for something. He wore old brown pants, worn through at the knees and a simple blue shirt. He was tall and dragged his feet a little as he put on his Ray-Ban Aviators. He slowly made his way towards a sign that read: _A O'Connell_ being held by a very short man wearing a cap with the brim bent up. His pants must have been from his childhood because they only went to the middle of his shins.

'Señor Alec?' he asked hopefully

'_Alex' _reassured the young O'Connell shaking the little man's hand

'My name is Jovi, we spoke on the phone yes? I am your driver and guide but now that you are here we must hurry for Mr Sanchez is waiting.'

'Excellent'

The small fellow led the taller one to his car and Alex raised his eye brows in surprise. It was a bright blue rust that looked like it had been through a blender.

'Oh, don't judge her by her looks, Señor, she's not pretty but she'll get the miles done.'

Alex wasn't convinced but he trusted Jovi's statement. He took Alex's suitcase and put it in the back allowing his traveller to relax in the front. Alex moved around to the other side of the car to the passenger's seat door. He pulled on the handle but it didn't budge.

'Oh Señor you got the dodgy door you have to lift it then pull because the locks' bust.'

Alex did just as he said and the door opened with ease. But before he got into the car something caught his eye. Alex looked up and saw a beautiful young woman with eyes an forgettable blue like the seas glistening in the sunlight. She wore black high heels, stockings and waist high skirt that fell just above her knee. Her white shirt made a V at the neck and the sleeves were pulled to her elbows. She felt Alex's stare and met his eye with hers but she looked away instantly. Alex smirked as he got into the car.

The streets were packed with horses, people and other cars making it impossible to move. Many of the villagers and inhabitants that lived near the airport had small food stalls and were coming over to Jovi's car holding different items that they might want.

'Is it always this crowded?' asked Alex

'Well this is Spain señor and when on a small island like this it would have to be. But don't you worry; Jovi's got your back. We'll take the back roads that lead towards the mountains.'

Alex nodded with satisfaction pushing his sunglasses back into place. The crowd thinned, allowing them to pass through onto an old dirt road heading for the town of Sòller.

Suddenly a gun shot rang out hitting Alex in the shoulder. He winced, clutching it with his other hand.

'Friends of yours, señor?' Jovi said alarmed

'I don't have that many friends, especially in Spain, so I suggest you step on it.'

'Gladly señor.'

Alex looked in his rear view mirror to see who exactly was trying to kill him. Two well built men sat in the front of the opposing vehicle and there was another figure in the back, which Alex couldn't see. One of the men had a machine gun that obviously shot Alex and had his head out of the window ready to take another shot. Alex quickly fumbled around for his rifle and did the same. Seeing that his target was exposed the man fired again just missing Alex's head. Alex only needed one shot which he used hitting his opponent square in the chest.

'Ooh, great shot señor' squealed Jovi who was getting excited now.

Alex got back into the car facing his companion.

'We have to get out of here and lose them some how.'

'You got it señor'

Jovi pushed on the accelerator trying to put as much distance between the two cars as possible. He turned corner after corner knocking Alex about in his seat, hitting shoulder. Alex grasped his arm tightly trying to ignore the burning sensation within.

More bullets pierced through the rea5r window causing the glass to shatter. Alex looked behind him to see the opposing car getting smaller and smaller. Feeling more relaxed he was the first to speak.

'So why has Mr Sanchez requested to see me? On the phone you mentioned that it was very important.'

'That I did señor, but like everyone else he doesn't really mention what he is planning to do or why he's doing it, you rival companies and buyers these days.'

'I see, so really I've just stepped into something that I know nothing about. So how does he know I can help him?'

'Your father and Mr Sanchez were great friends once, well, they still are.'

'Then why not ask for my father.'

'Your father requested that you came especially after your grand discovery of the Dragon's emperors tomb.'

'_Memories' _Alex thought

'I called him the day before.'

'Well let's I hope I don't screw anything up.'

**Well that is the first chapter and dont worry the 2nd is just around the corner.**

**Alex finally learns why he has been called to Spain!!**

**Please R&R **

**I love to answer them**

**Taylor xx**


	2. Blinding Light

**So this is the second chapter, sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

The road began to narrow as it presented a huge double-door iron gate. It stood about as high as a two or three storey building encrusted with gold patterns, each writing their own tale across the cool steel. Alex could only stare, dumb founded but was woken by Jovi who was waving a hand in front of his face.

'Señor, Señor? We are here at the town of Sóller. This is where you will meet Mr Sanchez but we must enter on foot, cars go through another way.'

Once they had left the car the gates slowly began to open. It was such a sight in itself to see a door that big, actually move, let alone what they held inside. As the dust and sand cleared Alex could see houses carved into the side of the mountain they were above each other, or just laid out across the bottom of the valley. Women were tending to their children as they ran about laughing like it was some kind of game. This made Alex think of his parents and how they were always fixing his hair and telling him 'That tie doesn't go with that shirt Alex' he smiled and continued to follow Jovi through the city.

Jovi led him to a rather tall building which looked out towards the town square. Through a few more doorways they went which finally presented a spiral staircase leading all the way to the top. Alex thought that his jaw would hit the floor and tried to brace himself for the task ahead. He didn't want to fall behind his small companion and besides Alex was fit he could take this.

He was wrong. Alex didn't know how many stairs there were but all he did know was that they never ended.

'How far up are we going?' he asked

'All the way to the top señor, why, you tired?'

'Tired no, no but on the brink of death? Absolutely'

But Jovi didn't slow down or stop for that matter, merely just laughed which echoed down the stairway.

They had finally reached the _summit _of the staircase and Alex just wanted to collapse right where he stood. His right arm was now soaked with blood and he became dizzy. Jovi rushed to his side to support him.

'Oooh you got hit bad señor, you need to rest.'

'No, no I'm fine really.' He mumbled feeling himself getting closer to the floor.

'Lost too much blood.' Jovi simply said

He then helped Alex through a door and across the room to a couch.

'You wait here señor; I will be back with Mr Sanchez.'

Alex waited for the door to 'Klink' shut and then looked at his arm. He tore open the sleeve and used it to soak up the blood. There was a deep hole in his arm but he was glad to see that there was no bullet. He felt really faint now as he adjusted his eyes to the dim light in the room. It was obvious that this was Mr Sanchez's office with a dark wooden desk stacked high with books and scrolls of important information. There was a small bar with a bottle of 1946 whisky on top, an arrangement of plants and on a small mantel (which strangely had no fire place underneath) there was a collection of photographs. One was of two men who looked very alike, and another which had one of the first men with a woman, a brown haired boy and a blonde little girl.

Alex's mind quickly snapped as Jovi and a tall stranger entered the room.

'Er señor Alex... This is Mr Sanchez'

Mr Sanchez was a lot taller than Jovi possibly taller than Alex himself. He was well dressed in a beige suit with his brown hair, moustache and warm eyes.

'Ah Mr O'Connell I have been looking forward to meeting you.'

Alex tried to lift his arm to shake hand but he soon felt the dizziness returning so he just nodded. Jovi came over and sat down beside him, gently removing the torn fabric. He presented a bandage from his pocket and began to wrap it around Alex's shoulder.

'I am terribly sorry for the state of which you have arrived in.' Mr Sanchez began

'Don't worry about it I've been through worse'

Mr Sanchez looked curious as to find out what exactly he had been through but didn't press the matter. He simply just walked around the front of his desk and sat behind it.

Alex took this as an opportunity to speak 'Mr Sanchez...'

'Please call me Armand.'

'Armand, why have you called me here without telling me why first?'

'I'm surprised you came for that very reason." He answered

He the top drawer of his desk and pulled out something wrapped in cloth then handed it to Alex. Alex removed the material and was almost blinded by a mass of light so he covered it again.

'If you want me to tell you about this all I can say is that I've never seen anything like it.'

'Neither have we' Armand simply answered.

'What makes it shine like that?'

'We don't know for sure, our archaeologists have tried to analyse it but the light is too bright. But they think its some sort of crystal, Magic maybe'

'Hmmm... Where did you find it?' Alex asked

'I will show you, follow me'

**Please read and review**

**because I answer everyone of you!**

**I'll try not to make the wait for the next chapter too long!**


End file.
